Red and Onyx
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: When something horrific happens Natsu finds himself thinking while the two newest dragon slayers seek comfort and friendship in each other. *Side story spoiler to my one shot Fairy Tail series* Sequel to Little Steps and side story to Bets


.

.

.

.

.

Natsu looked at the two children playing with the sad excuse the hospital had for children entertainment: ball mazes. The simple game was too easy for the two year old and the five year old, so the pair sat on the floor. Red eyes set with determination and onyx eyes watching in awe as the older of the two used magic to entertain the youngest by forming iron in the shapes of animals.

He sighed and looked back at his pregnant wife and Levy. Makarov sat farther away from the two women in seeing that was the safest thing to do around the two angry pregnant women. The four of them waited to hear news about the boy's father who was fighting for his life after a dangerous mission gone wrong. Levy had fallen apart several times and each time Drake would come over and hug his mother. His red eyes reflecting a blank expression that made him look like his father each time he felt his mother falling apart.

Drake was aware of what was going on. He may have been young, but he learned quickly and understood more than others his age. The boy was his father's pride and joy, taking to magic far faster than anyone expected. But with knowledge of magic he also learned how to carry himself around adults. The boy had told his uncle that he'd focus on something to be his strength. And right now, the one thing that was serving as the boy's strength was Aiden.

.

"I'm going to take the kids home." Natsu informed Lucy and Levy softly, "Neither of them should be here any longer."

Levy nodded. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Keep me posted, I'll ask Happy to come by later." Natsu hugged the bluenette to give her some emotional support before going over to the kids. "Hey, how about we go get some lunch and play in the woods behind the house?" He suggested.

Aiden's eyes brightened and she tugged on Drake's hand. "Let's go," She tugged the boy to his feet and dragged him behind her as they walked back to the house.

Natsu smiled at the two, following from behind. Silently observing the two children, watching his daughter in amusement when she danced around her friend- making a less than graceful imitation of a fairy fluttering around.

He was new at parenting but he was always around kids even before Aidan was born. To his friends' children he was Uncle Natsu or rather he was the fun uncle. Most of the kids didn't show very many signs of magic yet. Only Aiden and Drake had clear signs of magic since birth.

Natsu had been wary of Drake at first but the boy grew on you after a while. He was easily named Aiden's best friend since he was the only one out of the older kids at the guild who wanted to hang around the second youngest. The boy would find playing with Aiden on her blanket more fun than going outside to the park. Then when she started to walk he'd keep a protective eye out for the small girl. Learning magic early kept his best friend out of trouble. The boy's extended iron arm had blocked the girl's way from danger so many times that guild members would joke about the boy acted like a knight protecting his ward. And during brawls the mini iron mage in the making would guard Aiden with his life, tossing small iron attacks at anyone who dared come near the toddler. After that the boy had bought his uncle's trust.

He inwardly chuckled at the boy's innocent question he asked after meeting Aiden as he watched the two settle in the tall grass in front of the house. 'Better rivet's son than striper's.' He chuckled and went inside to make lunch for the two.

.

"D'ake"

The boy opened one eye to look up at the toddler.

"Smile," The girl pouted when he closed his eye again.

"No," Drake stated simply and went back into meditation.

Aiden frowned and plopped down next to him on the grass. "Uncle 'jeel will be back soon."

"Not soon, flame." Drake corrected, sounding thrice his age. His voice quivered and told his best friend just how scared he was.

"Is that why you sad?" Aiden wondered. She breathed in, catching the fear and sorrow in his wintery scent.

"I'm not sad." He insisted roughly.

Onyx eyes looked at him. "It ok to c'y."

"Men don't cry." Drake countered.

"Uncle Elfman man, you a d'agon." Aiden pointed out with broken grammar while crossing her arms over her chest.

Drake looked at her with half lidded eyes. "Iron dragons don't smile or cry." He stated bluntly as he remembered his father's tales of his grandfather.

"Not if hu'ting." Aiden's onyx eyes looked at him knowingly. His eyes widened for a brief second then he looked up at the sky.

Drake faltered and chose to close his eyes again instead of look at eyes that looked into his soul.

Half a minute later the boy felt two small arms wrap around his head and the hard ground under his head be replaced with soft warmth.

"Flame wants to see D'ake happy." Aiden stated while wrapping her tiny arms around her best friend's head. His water shaded hair clashing with her strawberry blond locks.

He looked up at her soft face before sitting up and hugging his best friend. "Then stay my best friend and be my teammate when you get older."

Her eyes twinkled. "P'omise?"

"I promise," He nodded.

She paused and pouted, "Smile?"

"If I have a reason to," Drake shrugged and leaned back slightly. Before he knew it the girl kissed his cheek. He blinked at the girl while silently fighting a blush. "Flame?"

"When D'ake feels sad Flame will kiss him." The girl stated when she remembered how happy her father would be after her mother kissed him.

Drake blushed but then smiled before nodding. "Only me?"

"Only D'ake," Aiden giggled before kissing the boy's cheek again.

.

Natsu moved to the front yard with three plates in hand, when he spotted the two children he smiled at the sight of his daughter and Drake smiling and giggling. He chuckled when Aiden kissed his cheek.

'The whole guild could be wrapped around her little finger, but Drake's the only one she wants around her finger.' Natsu smiled at the two and handed them lunch. Drake still had a blush tainting his cheeks. He smiled at the boy and tousled his hair before sitting down. As always the two kids ate faster than him and went to play in the yard.

He smirked and bit into the sub. 'Maybe looks are deceiving.' He mused at the sight of Drake smiling and laughing. The boy was a blue haired barely pierced version of his father. Yet in that moment he was a boy whose best friend was distracting him from the happenings of that morning and sharing happiness.

He smiled and tried not to think of the future. Of what may happen if Gajeel didn't make it or what would happen between the new generation of dragon slayers. No, he only thought of an afternoon playing with his daughter and nephew. With two children that still had a lot of growing up to do before he had to worry about barring windows and doors at night and calling favors on Lily to chaperone the pair on mission.

"Alright who wants to take a hike in the woods?" He announced and both children smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ok, before anyone writes a review with requests to either finish the side story sooner or not let Gajeel die- let me say this.**

**I would never kill off my favorite character of all time. (Ok, now everyone can write the reviews now ;) )**

**Stay tuned for more Fairy Tail one shots. Don't know when the next one will be since my college transfer may take away most of my time. (But writer's block hits me often and my only cure is to write fan fiction before working on my novel. So postings won't be random.)**

**Until next time,**

**Annie**

**.**

**P.S. R&R please ;) the reviews I've been getting for this one shot series are so wonderful and give me lots of ideas for one shots plus new ideas for my own novel that I'm writing. I keep every review that I get from any of my stories. I all but frame them in my home office ;) so please keep them coming, they brighten this English major's day so very much when she reads them.**


End file.
